As part of the International Year of the Child activities, the Child-Initiated Care Study will be replicated in several countries (Egypt, Poland, etc.) under the sponsorship of the Department of Health, Education and Welfare. Evaulation of a decision making based health education curriculum, Actions for Health will be accomplished in Los Angeles in the Spring of 1979 prior to a national evaluation effort of this curriculum in public schools throughout the United States in 1979-80. Technical Assistance activities will focus on the four areas of "special emphasis" of the Center, particularly the new agenda items related to Care of the Aged and Publicly Funded Health Services. The Center will be heavily involved in research on the impact of Proposition 13 on Health Services in California. The support of a Campus-wide Health Services Research Committee will be provided along with funds for the support of small grants -doctoral dissertations and exploratory research efforts - on the UCLA campus. Those receiving support will, as a condition of this support, be asked to participate in an on-going seminar on Health Services Research involving them, and senior members of the staff of the Center. This approach will serve to both monitor the expenditure of the funds and the quality of the research, as well as increase functional linkage between the Health Science Center and the Health Services Research Center with the upper campus.